


Los besos de Loki

by dulceclementina (Likeghostsinsnow)



Series: besos [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Celos, Jealous Thor (Marvel), Jealousy, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), M/M, Niño Loki, Niño Thor, Sibling Incest, Thor celoso, Thor y Loki son niños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeghostsinsnow/pseuds/dulceclementina
Summary: Si le preguntaras a Thor cuándo fue la primera vez que Loki le dio un beso, no sabría responderte. Tiene muchos recuerdos viejos y vagos de besos que Loki le ha dado a lo largo de su vida, pero sabe que ninguno de esos es el primero. Al igual que Loki, para Thor, sus besos siempre han estado ahí, tan cotidiano como dormir todas las noches.Sin embargo, si le preguntaras cuándo fue la última vez que Loki le dio un beso...





	Los besos de Loki

**LOS BESOS DE LOKI**

Si le preguntaras a Thor cuándo fue la primera vez que Loki le dio un beso, no sabría responderte. Tiene muchos recuerdos viejos y vagos de besos que Loki le ha dado a lo largo de su vida, pero sabe que ninguno de esos es el primero. Al igual que Loki, para Thor, sus besos siempre han estado ahí, tan cotidiano como dormir todas las noches.

Sin embargo, si le preguntaras cuándo fue la última vez que Loki le dio un beso...

*

Loki estaba llorando cuando Balder lo encontró bajo la mesa. Había escuchado sollozos leves al entrar. Loki no solía llorar, al menos no seguido, así que le sorprendió encontrarlo así cuando levantó el mantel. Ahí estaba su hermano más pequeño, sentado en el suelo con la cara enterrada en sus rodillas mientras lloraba.

—Loki... —susurró suavemente, sintiendo lástima, sentándose junto a él— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, pero Loki negó con la cabeza, aún cuando Balder le abrazó los hombros y le hizo acurrucarse en su costado— ¿Quieres que llame a Thor?

—No —murmuró contra su pecho, empapando su camisa con sus lágrimas mientras Balder acariciaba su cabello.

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? ¿Se pelearon? —Loki negó de nuevo con la cabeza; Balder no sabía si era porque no habían peleado, o si era porque no le quería contar— ¿Pasó algo en la fiesta?

Era el cumpleaños de Thor, el número doce para ser exactos, y sus mejores amigos estaban en casa con ellos, celebrando.

—Me van a castigar —susurró, dejando de sollozar, calmándose con el abrazo y las caricias de Balder.

—Loki, ¿qué hiciste? —murmuró contra su cabeza.

Loki no respondió de inmediato, pasaron un par de minutos en completo silencio, mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba de nuevo, y Balder pensó que no tendría respuesta, a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía si quería conocer la última travesura de Loki.

—Le corté el cabello a Sif —dijo de repente, sereno—. Una de sus colas, la de la izquierda.

—¡Loki! —exclamó Balder sorprendido, despegándolo un poco de su costado para mirarlo a los ojos— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —inquirió alarmado.

—Porque no la soporto —respondió sencillamente, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir una sonrisa, pero no tardó en mucho en estallar una pequeña carcajada que invitó a Balder a reírse con él.

—Te van a castigar —concordó Balder al final, aún riéndose, abrazándolo de nuevo.

*

La verdad es que Loki no había cortado la mitad del cabello de Sif porque no la soportara; era gran parte de la causa, pero no era un demente: lo habían provocado.

Jamás, en sus casi diez años de edad, se había sentido tan herido y humillado, y todo por culpa de Thor y sus amigos. No lloraba porque fuesen a castigarlo, la verdadera razón era mucho más dolorosa que eso, pero no iba a admitirlo nunca, ni siquiera a Balder.

Thor había despreciado sus besos.

Había sido como si le clavaran una daga en el pecho; certero, profundo y muy doloroso. Podría jurar que perdió la respiración por varios segundo, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

Loki había estado tan emocionado todo el día, toda la semana a decir verdad, desde que compró el regalo que quería darle a su hermano. Era uno de esos tontos videojuegos que a Loki no le gustaban, pero a Thor y Balder los enloquecían, así que Loki había estado reuniendo por un largo tiempo para poder comprarlo.

Salió al patio y caminó hacia Thor, quien estaba reunido con sus amigos y le sonrió al verlo acercarse.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermano —le dijo, sonriendo de medio lado mientras extendía el regalo hacia las manos de Thor y le daba casto un beso en los labios.

Nada fuera de lo cotidiano.

O eso pensaba Loki hasta que dio un paso atrás y vio las expresiones de asco en la cara de los otros cuatro.

—Ugh, Thor, ¡qué asco! —exclamó Sif, cruzándose de brazos— ¡No puedo ser tu novia si dejas que te bese él! ¿No te parece repulsivo? ¡Es tu hermano!

Loki estaba rojo de la rabia y la vergüenza, mirando a Sif y luego a Thor, esperando que lo defendiera.

Pero no fue así.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Thor, sin mirarlo a los ojos— ¡Es asqueroso, Loki!

—La única que puede besarte es tu novia, o sea yo —le dijo Sif, y fue lo único que Loki escuchó antes de alejarse rápidamente de ahí.

Corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación, suya y de Thor, para tomar unas tijeras. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer, se sentía tan humillado y no iba a dejar las cosas así, no iba a permitirse llorar hasta vengarse. Así que volvió a la fiesta de manera sigilosa, se colocó detrás de Sif y en dos movimientos cortó una de sus colas: la jaló y sin meditarlo mucho la cortó, dejando caer el cabello al suelo. Fueron segundos, muy pocos como para que alguien reaccionara antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Sif se volteó y lo miró escandalizada, mirando el cabello y luego a Loki, quien le sonreía con sorna. Entonces gritó.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Estás loco! —exclamó Thor con rabia, caminando hacia él en largas zancadas, pero antes que él o cualquiera de los adultos lo alcanzara, Loki corrió con todas sus fuerzas dentro de la casa, dejando caer las tijeras al suelo.

Entonces entró en pánico, comenzó a hiperventilar mientras pensaba dónde esconderse, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue la mesa del comedor; seguramente no la opción más inteligente, pero sí la más rápida antes de que alguien lo encontrar al borde del llanto, asimilando todo lo que había pasado.

Las palabras de Thor se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Se sentía traicionado, era la primera vez que descubría lo que se sentía, una herida en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. Sabía que debía guardar silencio si quería demorar lo más posible que lo encontraran, pero no podía dejar de sollozar con dolor.

Repulsivos, eso había dicho de sus besos. ¿Acaso siempre le habían dado asco los besos de Loki? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué no le pidió a solas que dejara de hacerlo en lugar de humillarlo de esa manera? Además, ¿desde cuándo era Sif su novia? Loki no entendía nada, sólo sabía que al comenzar el día se había sentido tan feliz, y ahora en ese momento nada más lo invadía una profunda miseria.

Thor era su persona favorita en todo el mundo, jamás pensó que pudiera lastimarlo de esta forma.

*

Al final de la fiesta Thor estaba tan enojado que, cuando sus padres finalmente encontraron a Loki, ni siquiera podía encontrar la fuerza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

¡Le había cortado la mitad del cabello a su novia!

Hacía días atrás Thor le había pedido a Sif ser su novia, hace tiempo le gustaba y finalmente había encontrado la voluntad para pedírselo. Justamente ese día, en su cumpleaños, le dijo que sí, pero entonces vino Loki y lo arruinó todo.

—Esta vez sí que has cruzado la línea, jovencito —exclamó su padre mientras lo miraba fijamente de brazos cruzados—. ¡Pobre niña! Ha salido de aquí llorando un mar de lágrimas, todo por tu chiste de mal gusto.

—No era un chiste —respondió Loki, mirándolo fijamente también, casi desafiándolo—, era venganza.

—¡Venganza! —exclamó su padre al techo— Qué cosas dices, ¿qué pudo haberte hecho esa niña para que le hicieras semejante maldad? ¡Ni siquiera quiero saberlo! Sólo sé que ahora mismo iremos a su casa y te disculparás con ella.

— ¡Nunca! —gritó Loki— No me pienso disculpar, es desagradable y no la soporto —exclamó, Thor nunca lo había visto así, rojo de ira; qué descaro, cuando quien debería estar iracundo era Thor.

—Sólo estás haciendo tu castigo aún peor —advirtió su padre.

—No me importa, no me voy a disculpar.

—Loki, hijo —habló su madre entonces—, lo que le has hecho a Sif ha sido muy cruel...

—¡Ella también fue cruel conmigo! —exclamó a la defensiva.

—¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó su madre con curiosidad— Si vamos hasta su casa y hablamos todos...

—No me voy a disculpar, y tampoco les voy a decir lo que me hizo, sé que no les importa e igual me van a castigar.

—No interrumpas a tu madre —advirtió su padre—, y claro que nos importa, Loki, pero si es así como quieres llevar la situación, entonces debes hacerte responsable de tus acciones; ya no eres un niño pequeño.

—Bien —respondió desafiante, cruzándose de brazos.

—Te quitaré tu diario de flores. Indefinidamente. —dijo su padre, certero, y Thor vio claramente cómo la expresión en la cara de Loki cambió.

Hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido, jamás se imaginó que el castigo sería tan severo.

—¡Pero papá!

—Sin peros —dijo Odín— subiré a tu habitación y me llevaré el diario en este instante, así tendrás tiempo para reflexionar.

—Papá... —intentó decir Thor.

—Tú no te metas, Thor —le dijo su padre, e inmediatamente cerró la boca.

Odín se encaminó hacia las escaleras y todos fueron tras él, hasta Balder. El diario de flores era la posesión más preciada en la vida de Loki, donde mantenía un registro de todas las flores que veía, anotaba las que le gustaría tener, y las que conseguía, luego que se marchitaran, las dejaba secar y las guardaba en el diario, coleccionándolas. Amaba las flores y estudiarlas, era su pasión, su tesoro, tenía todo tipo de flores exóticas ahí, y ahora le arrebataban su más grande esfuerzo.

Aún dentro de la rabia, Thor sentía lástima por él.

*

Loki se acostó en su cama dándole la espalda al resto cuando Odín se llevó el diario. Ni siquiera le importaba que lo escucharan llorar; estaba seguro que era el peor día de su vida, ya nada le importaba.

—Es por tu bien —susurró su madre, acariciándole suavemente el cabello—. Tu papá y yo te amamos mucho, pero estamos muy decepcionados por lo que has hecho hoy, espero puedas reflexionar en eso.

Pero él no dijo nada, y su madre al no recibir respuesta salió de la habitación junto a Balder, dejándolos a él y a Thor solos.

Loki sentía que Thor había pasado de ser su persona favorita a la que más detestaba en el transcurso de unas horas. Ni siquiera quería verlo, le dolía todo y solamente quería dormir, así que cuando Thor simplemente se cambió de ropa y subió a su lado de la litera sin decir una sola palabra, en el fondo, se sintió agradecido.

No tenía la voluntad de ponerse la pijama así que simplemente se deshizo de su pantalón, se cobijó bajo las sábanas y, aún derramando lágrimas por todo y nada a la vez, se quedó dormido.

*

Era la mitad de la noche cuando la tormenta despertó a Thor. Por la ventana entraba el reflejo de los relámpagos, iluminando por momentos la habitación, e inmediatamente pensó en Loki.

Ambos compartían una sola habitación y una litera, Loki dormía en la parte de abajo y Thor en la de arriba, aunque los dos dormían muy seguido en la parte de arriba, juntos. Loki odiaba las tormentas, les tenía pavor, y era en noches especialmente como esas en las que Loki no podía evitar escabullirse hacia la parte de arriba y acurrucarse junto a Thor, buscando refugio.

Thor sintió movimientos en la parte de abajo y con apatía pensó "ahí viene".

Toda la molestia de temprano volvió a él y estaba seguro de que si Loki trataba de escabullirse a su parte de la litera le iba a decir que no era bienvenido, que no se lo merecía, y lo mandaría de vuelta abajo, aún si en toda la noche no podía dormir.

Lo escuchó levantarse así que cerró los ojos para fingir que dormía. Pasaron varios segundos mientras anticipaba sentirlo subir por la pequeña escalera, sin embargo lo que escuchó fueron pasos y la puerta de su habitación abrirse y cerrarse despacio. Cuando abrió los ojos, Loki ya no estaba ahí.

"Tal vez fue al baño" pensó, mirando el espectáculo de relámpagos por la ventana mientras caía la lluvia. Tenía mucho sueño pero no se iba a quedar dormido hasta que Loki volviera, y así poder él vengarse al no dejarlo dormir a su lado. Pero Loki se estaba demorando, habían pasado al menos unos quince minutos y Thor empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" la curiosidad pudo más que él, y con la excusa de usar él también el baño se levantó y salió de la habitación. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada y por los bordes se notaba que la luz estaba apagada.

"Entonces Loki no está ahí" pensó.

Se fijó que la puerta de la habitación de Balder estaba entreabierta, y como por inercia decidió acercarse, sin saber realmente que esperar. Entonces se asomó, y ahí estaba Loki, acurrucado en los brazos de Balder quien lo abrazaba contra su pecho, los dos profundamente dormidos bajo las sábanas.

Thor sintió algo desagradable al verlos, un sentimiento que parecía querer retorcer todo dentro de él. Todo el enojo se desvaneció casi por arte de magia, dejándolo vacío y triste sin saber muy bien por qué. Nunca se había sentido así. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no entendía, simplemente quería llorar.

Arrastró sus pies de vuelta a su habitación, y cuando se acostó de nuevo en su cama, solo, un par de lágrimas dejaron sus ojos mientras intentaba no pensar, simplemente queriendo dormir.

*

Cuando Loki se despertó en medio de la noche por los truenos pensó que nada podía ser peor; era la cereza sobre el pastel en lo horrible que había sido ese día para él. Se quedó quieto, mirando hacia arriba mientras pensaba qué hacer. Podría haber dejado su orgullo de lado para escabullirse arriba junto a Thor, lo habría hecho sin parpadear, pero sabía que dependía no sólo de él, y ya Thor lo había rechazado y humillado una vez, no creía poder soportarlo de nuevo.

No podía dormir así, temblaba de horror bajo las sábanas sintiéndose desprotegido, sin saber qué hacer. Vagamente pensó en Balder, en cómo lo había consolado en la tarde y en cómo se había sentido a salvo en sus brazos.

Balder y Loki se habían distanciado un poco ese último año, aunque para empezar nunca había tenido con él la misma conexión que tenía con Thor; desde siempre fueron ellos dos contra el mundo, inseparables. Balder era un adolescente ya, tenía cuatro años más que Loki, otros amigos e intereses, y Loki hasta ese día no había estado seguro si Balder realmente lo tomaba en cuenta en lo absoluto. Tal vez sí lo hacía, tal vez Balder nunca iba a ser demasiado grande como para dejar atrás a su hermano pequeño.

"¿Se molestará si le pido dormir con él?" se cuestionó Loki, sin embargo eso no lo hizo detenerse. Se levantó despacio de la cama, miró hacia atrás y vio que Thor seguía dormido, así que sigilosamente salió de la habitación y caminó, por el pasillo oscuro, hasta encontrar la puerta de Balder.

No importó el cuidado que tuvo al abrir la puerta, al entrar pudo ver a Balder despertar y mirarlo confundido por un momento.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió con voz ronca por el sueño.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? Está lloviendo y tengo miedo —dijo con la voz en un hilo, suplicando.

—Claro que sí —Sonrió Balder, haciéndose a un lado para darle a Loki un espacio en la cama—, ven aquí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Loki se acostó a su lado y se sumergió de nuevo en esos brazos que lo habían hecho sentir tan seguro esa tarde. Eso era, quizás, lo único bueno de ese día.

*

Nada fue igual para Thor y Loki desde ese día.

A Thor ya no le importaba su enojo, se sentía triste. Desde su cumpleaños ya Loki no le hablaba, no estaba encima de él todo el tiempo, ya ni siquiera lo encontraba en su habitación durante el día. Era extraño, era algo que nunca antes había pasado, no sabía qué hacer.

Loki no lo estaba ignorando, no era la ley de hielo, era más bien como si... como si no le importara. Cuando Loki se enojaba con él era algo palpable, Thor podía sentir las miradas fruncidas a metros de distancia, pero esta vez no había nada de eso. Si Thor decía algo Loki lo miraba, pero no había soberbia ni apatía, eran miradas vacías, indescriptibles, miradas que nunca había visto en Loki, al menos no dirigidas hacia él, y no las podía leer, no sabía qué significaban.

Thor desearía que Loki estuviese enojado con él, a lo mejor así tal vez sabría qué hacer. Si Loki estuviese enojado Thor podría hacerle cosquillas hasta que se le pasara, pero ahora Loki parecía intocable para él, inalcanzable.

Ahora Loki pasaba todo su tiempo junto a Balder, hacía las tareas en su habitación, hasta se quedaba a dormir ahí en ocasiones. A veces podía escucharlos reír tan fuerte a través de la pared, y Thor se preguntaba cuándo fue la última vez que Loki se rió así con él. Posiblemente la mañana de su cumpleaños, cuando Thor le contó un chiste que había escuchado el día anterior que hizo que a Loki le saliera el jugo por la nariz.

La mañana del domingo encontró a los tres hermanos en el sofá de la sala de estar, Balder en el medio. Thor estaba emocionado por probar el juego que Loki le había regalado, había esperado meses a que saliera, incluso estaba reuniendo dinero para comprarlo, pero Loki se le adelantó. Tal vez era mejor así, Thor nunca fue muy bueno guardando dinero.

Sólo estaban jugando Thor y Balder, a Loki nunca le llamaron la atención los videojuegos.

Estaba concentrado en el juego, de verdad se estaba divirtiendo, le estaba dando una paliza a Balder que intentaba sabotearlo moviéndole el control. En un momento en medio de las risas Thor dirigió su mirada hacia Loki, quien estaba pegado al costado de Balder, aferrado a su brazo, los ojos fijos en la televisión.

En ese momento de distracción ganó Balder, que anunció su victoria con alegría, contagiando a Loki que comenzó a reír mientras lo miraba fijamente, con adoración. Adoración que Thor reconocía, porque así solía mirarlo a él. Como así solía abrazarse a él los domingos y las tardes de videojuegos, tan aferrado al costado de Thor que casi parecían uno solo.

Celos, eso sentía.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Balder, apretando uno de sus hombros con la mano.

—Sí —respondió distraído, mirando sus manos sostener el control.

—¿Seguro? Podemos jugar otra vez, ¿quieres la revancha?

—No, ya no quiero jugar, no me siento muy bien —murmuró, dejando el control en la mesa antes de levantarse y salir de ahí.

—Está bien, si cambias de opinión aquí estamos —exclamó Balder mientras Thor se alejaba de ahí.

—¿Quieres jugar? —escuchó que le preguntaba a Loki mientras subía las escaleras, y se detuvo un momento.

—No sé cómo —respondió.

—Ah, es muy fácil, mira, te enseño.

—Está bien.

Loki nunca había querido jugar con él, siempre los miraba, y ahora que era Balder quien se ofrecía a enseñarlo aceptaba. No quiso seguir escuchando, no podía, así que simplemente siguió subiendo escaleras arriba sin mirar atrás.

Thor no podía creerlo, se sentía reemplazado.

*

Loki descubrió que Balder no lo trataba como a un niño chiquito, como pensó que lo haría. Podían pasar horas hablando y hablando de un millón de cosas sin darse cuenta. Balder era muy dulce, tan dulce como Thor pero sin lo terco. Lo escuchaba atento y tomaba en cuenta sus opiniones, lo hacía sentir inteligente, maduro.

Sus amigos también eran agradables, lo trataban como a uno más y cuando Balder iba a verse con ellos, normalmente invitaban también a Loki; no les molestaba que fuera mucho más pequeño que ellos.

A Balder le gustaba una de sus amigas, Nana, pero se ponía increíblemente nervioso cuando estaba junto a ella, y a Loki eso le daba ternura y risa; Nana hacía que Balder perdiera esa compostura serena y segura que lo caracterizaba. Ella era muy dulce, tan dulce como Balder, perfecta para él. Era amable con Loki, tal vez era su favorita entre los amigos del Balder, la consideraba ya amiga suya también.

—Tienes un cabello precioso, Loki —le dijo Nana mientras, sentada detrás de él, tomaba su cabello para trenzarlo—. Es prácticamente negro, tan brillante y suave —continuó, haciendo que Loki se relajara cada vez más con la suavidad de sus manos.

Estaban todos en casa de Nana, sentados en el césped del patio, conversando y haciendo chistes, riendo, pasándola bien, y Loki no pudo evitar distraerse y pensar en Thor. Loki nunca había conectado así con los amigos de Thor. Bueno, para ser justos más bien con Sif. Thor y Loki siempre habían tenido intereses diferentes y era normal que esos intereses los compartiera él con sus amigos; Loki nunca se llevó mal con Fandral, Hogun o Volstagg, pero tampoco diría que eran íntimos. Sif, sin embargo, siempre encontraba la manera de ser desagradable con él y eso hacía que no quisiera reunirse con ellos en primer lugar, y pensó que eso era normal.

Pero ahí, con los amigos de Balder, realmente se sentía en su elemento, casi como si estuviese con sus propios amigos, Bruce y Tony. Tal vez no era normal el no llevarse bien con los amigos de Thor, tal vez era un reflejo de como Thor lo veía a él, y en su fiesta había quedado muy claro.

Ya Loki ni siquiera estaba enojado, estaba simplemente triste y había decidido darle a Thor su espacio, no molestarlo más. Quizás era lo mejor, a fin de cuentas, así Thor podría pasar más tiempo con sus amigos y su novia sin su fastidioso hermano menor de por medio.

—¿En qué piensas? Casi te puedo escuchar —preguntó Nana, riéndose, y a Loki se le ocurrió una muy divertida respuesta.

—Pienso en que le gustas a Balder —dijo sonriendo, sintiendo a Nana dejar de trenzar su cabello por un momento—, y en que creo que él te gusta a ti.

Ahora, si Loki prestaba atención, podía escuchar a Nana pensar.

*

A Sif le habían cortado el resto del cabello, su larga melena, y ahora lo llevaba corto. Thor pensaba que le quedaba bien, era una niña muy bonita, todo le quedaba bien. Aún era su novia, no había terminado con él a pesar de lo que le hizo Loki, Thor se había sentido aliviado en el momento, pero ahora no sabía qué pensar.

Cuando Sif lo besaba, Thor no podía evitar pensar en Loki, en cómo los besos de Sif no lo hacían sentir igual que los de él, los de Sif no lo hacían sentir nada. Con cada beso de Sif Thor sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba los besos de Loki.

Thor sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a Loki.

Los besos de Loki siempre fueron una expresión de sus emociones, y no se limitaban a sus labios. Loki besaba cualquier parte de Thor estuviese más cerca de su rostro cuando le provocaba; cuando se sentía feliz sus besos eran sonoros, ruidosos, llenos de alegría; cuando se sentia travieso acompañaba sus besos con una mordida a los cachetes de Thor; cuando dormían juntos, sus besos eran suaves y llenos de suspiros.

Ahora, sus besos eran ausentes.

Mientras Thor caminaba a casa con Sif, agarrados de la mano, sólo podía recordar el primer lunes después de su cumpleaños, cuando Loki dejó de caminar con él a casa. Loki salía de clases dos horas antes que él, y siempre, siempre esperaba a Thor para irse juntos. Thor salió a la misma hora, como de costumbre, y cuando fue al sitio donde Loki normalmente esperaba por él, no lo vio. Thor estaba extrañado, Loki había ido a clases, esa mañana caminaron los tres juntos como de costumbre, sin embargo ahí no estaba.

—¿Has visto a Loki? —le preguntó a uno de los amigos de Loki, Bruce.

—Sí, Balder pasó por aquí a la salida y se fueron juntos —le respondió, y Thor asintió, dando media vuelta para caminar solo.

En ese momento Thor supo que algo estaba irremediablemente mal; Loki nunca se iba con Balder, Loki pasaba muy poco tiempo con Balder, pero ahora por alguna razón lo buscaba a él en las tormentas, y al parecer ahora también caminaría con él a casa. Tenía sentido, si te ponías a pensar, porque Balder salía de la secundaria a la misma hora que Loki, pero no era así como funcionaban las cosas, eran siempre él y Loki, y ahora...

¿Ahora qué?

Ahora Loki no lo tomaba en cuenta, ni siquiera para decirle que no caminaría más a su lado. Thor cada día se sentía más lejos de él, y caminar con Sif no ayudaba en nada; tenía a la novia más bonita de todo el colegio y Thor sólo podía pensar que no le gustaba tanto como él creía.

Con cada día que pasaba Thor se sentía cada vez más solo, no importaba si iba todas las tardes a jugar con sus amigos si al llegar a casa no podía hablar con su persona favorita en todo el mundo. Su habitación estaba siempre sola, y cuando no era así, no era mucha la diferencia que hacía el silencio.

*

Loki no podía decir que no extrañaba a Thor porque sería mentira, lo extrañaba mucho, lo extrañaba con todo su ser. A veces veía cosas que pensaba que a Thor le gustarían, o escuchaba un chiste que creía le daría risa, pero se contenía; "tal vez ya escuchó el chiste, tal vez no lo conozco tan bien como creía". Loki quería mucho a Balder, cada día lo quería más, pero la intimidad que tuvo con Thor era algo que sólo se daba con tantos años de ser inseparables. Y la separación era dolorosa, pero al ver a Thor seguir con su vida como si nada le demostraba a Loki que era la decisión correcta, que era lo que Thor quería.

Extrañaba besarlo, era algo que hacía todos los días, todo el tiempo desde que tenía memoria. Era algo de ellos dos y nadie más, y hasta el cumpleaños de Thor, para Loki siempre había sido normal. En su casa, para su familia, era cotidiano, Loki desde siempre había besado a Thor, era su manera de demostrarle afecto, inconscientemente su forma de mostrar su favoritismo, porque Thor siempre fue su favorito en todo, y ahora Loki no tenía a quien besar, porque Loki no quería besar a nadie más.

Pero entonces Loki recordaba que Thor sí quería besar a alguien más, que Thor quería besar a Sif en lugar de a él, que tal vez siempre encontró sus besos repulsivos, y sentía vergüenza; tal vez no era normal, tal vez nunca debió haberlo hecho.

Si de algo estaba seguro Loki, es que nunca más besaría a Thor.

*

Thor sintió el mundo venírsele encima cuando un día vio pasar lo impensable.

Era sábado en la tarde, él y Loki estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión, cada uno en una esquina, pero se sentían como kilómetros de distancia, kilómetros que le pesaban a él en el pecho. Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió ambos sabían que era Balder, normalmente a esa hora llegaba de sus prácticas de natación, pero en vez de subir directamente las escaleras, como habitualmente hacía para cambiarse, pasó directamente a donde ellos estaban, con sus manos en la espalda.

—Tengo algo para ti —le dijo a Loki, sonriendo de lado a lado.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Loki emocionado, arrodillándose en el sofá— ¿Qué es?

—Camino a casa los chicos y yo tomamos un atajo, y encontré algo que te va a gustar, cierra los ojos y pon ambas manos —le dijo, y Loki lo hizo.

Thor vio cómo Balder sacaba de atrás de él una flor, una flor preciosa, que Thor nunca había visto y que no sabía su nombre, pero seguramente Loki sí, y cuando éste abrió los ojos Thor confirmó que así era.

Cuando Loki miró la flor en sus manos Thor pudo ver una emoción única de él, cada vez que conseguía una flor nueva; sus ojos se abrieron mucho del asombro, brillando mientras sonreía de lado a lado, y lo siguiente, bueno, lo siguiente Thor lo vio en cámara lenta.

Loki se puso de pie en el sofá, rodeó el cuello de Balder con sus brazos y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios. Duró pocos segundos, no fue algo premeditado, pero para Thor se volvió eterno. Cuando Loki lo soltó Thor y Balder se miraron brevemente, Thor pudo ver que él también estaba sorprendido, pero si algo demostraba lo roja que se había puesto su cara es que no le había disgustado para nada, y Thor se quería morir de la rabia.

Hasta ese momento, Thor jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que Loki pudiera besar a alguien más, y verlo frente a sus ojos sólo pudo hacerlo más doloroso.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —escuchó a Loki exclamar emocionado, examinando su nueva flor, mientras Balder le sonreía con ternura y Thor se iba escaleras arriba, huyendo, deseando que nadie viera las lágrimas que estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos, deseando no sentir ese nudo en la garganta.

Thor sentía que había perdido una gran parte de sí mismo, la parte que lo hacía más feliz.

*

Loki estaba tan feliz con la flor que Balder le había regalado, era un lirio rosado, de dónde la había sacado, Loki no tenía idea, pero estaba encantado.

Esa tarde Balder había salido a una cita con Nana, así que Loki estaba en su habitación, de él y Thor, y se sentía extraño; últimamente pasaba muy poco tiempo ahí, apenas para dormir. Estaba buscando una libreta para anotar su flor nueva y sus características cuando Thor entró a la habitación, acababa de llegar de su práctica de rugby y pareció sorprenderse un poco al ver a Loki ahí. Se miraron por unos segundos, pero ninguno dijo nada, y Loki continuó en su búsqueda.

Dios, cómo le hacía falta su diario de flores, habían pasado ya unas cuantas semanas y Loki comenzaba a sospechar que era una causa perdida, que tendría que comenzar uno nuevo. Estaba tan decepcionado, detestaba a Sif más que nunca, todo era su culpa, le había arrebatado todo lo que él más amaba. Pero no tenía caso seguirse lamentando, así que tomó la primera libreta que consiguió y empezó a tomar notas de su nueva flor.

Cuando Thor salió de nuevo de la habitación para bañarse, Loki no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad así iba a ser todo entre ellos de ahí en adelante, si era eso parte de crecer.

*

Hacía días Thor no salía de su habitación más que para ir al colegio y de regreso. No tenía caso, no tenía ánimos de nada, estaba profundamente triste. Había terminado su relación con Sif, finalmente se dio cuenta que no tenía caso seguir con ella, en realidad no le gustaba, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de si le caía bien. No quería jugar con sus amigos, y jugar videojuegos con Balder era recordarse constantemente que Loki ya no lo tomaba en cuenta.

Desde que Loki había besado a Balder Thor sentía que ya nada tenía remedio.

—Thor... —escuchó a su madre entrar y miró hacia la puerta— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras se acercaba con un plato de galletas.

—Um... —Fue lo único que dijo él, sin saber realmente qué decir.

—Hace días no sales de aquí —comentó, subiendo con el plato hasta sentarse en la litera junto a él—. Te ves muy triste, hijo, ¿seguro que no quieres hablar de eso? —Tan pronto su madre acarició su cabeza Thor no pudo más y rompió en llanto, no podía explicárselo, pero empezó a sollozar y soltar todo lo que tenía dentro.

—¡Loki ya no me quiere! —exclamó en medio de las lágrimas, sintiendo que se ahogaba.

—Ay, mi cielo, eso no es cierto —dijo Frigga—, sabes que tu hermanito te adora más que a nadie en el mundo.

—No, ya no es así —insistió él, negando con la cabeza—. Loki ya no me quiere.

—¿Y por qué dices eso? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? —inquirió ella.

—Desde mi cumpleaños todo es diferente, no me habla, apenas me mira, y yo... yo no sé qué hacer —Las lágrimas parecían no acabarse, y el tacto de su madre sólo servía para hacerlo desahogarse más.

—¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo de Sif?

Thor se detuvo a pensar, a recordar ese día, a Sif, Loki, el regalo, su cabello... claro, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Era un tonto, era el tonto más grande del planeta.

Suspiró, sintiendo rabia consigo mismo.

—Loki me besó y ella dijo que era asqueroso, y yo... —cerró los ojos, decepcionado, y un par nuevo de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas— yo no lo defendí.

—Thor...

—Y ahora no sé qué hacer —sollozó—. Loki no me quiere y tiene toda la razón.

—Tienes que disculparte con él —insistió su madre.

—No va a ser suficiente —murmuró él—, nada va a ser igual.

—Entonces has un gran gesto para demostrarle lo arrepentido que estás —le dijo—. Sé que Loki te perdonará, sin importar lo que pienses Loki te ama mucho, nada puede mantenerlos así por mucho tiempo.

—¿Un gran gesto?

—Un gran gesto —sonrió su madre.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Ah, eso lo tienes que pensar tú —dijo ella, comenzando a descender de la litera—. En un mes en su cumpleaños, tal vez un regalo.

Thor asintió y su madre le guiñó un ojo, dejándolo solo. Tomó una de las galletas que había dejado y se puso a pensar.

Un gran gesto, para Loki.

*

De la noche a la mañana, Thor comenzó a trabajar. Loki no entendía por qué o para qué necesitaba el dinero, pero un día comenzó a irse todas las tardes después de clases con su padre a la empresa, y los fines de semana hacía trabajos para los vecinos. Era extraño, Thor era terco y cuando quería algo realmente no había nada que pudiera detenerlo, aunque respecto a dinero Thor nunca había sido ambicioso, así que Loki no podía ni imaginarse para qué Thor trabajaba tanto.

Tampoco iba a preguntarle, tal vez era algo para Sif.

*

Faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Loki, Thor había trabajado arduamente todo el mes como nunca antes, ni siquiera para sí mismo era capaz de reunir esa cantidad de dinero, pero el sólo imaginarse la sonrisa en la cara de Loki al recibir su regalo, dios, Thor podría trabajar así todos los días de su vida con tal de ver a su hermanito sonreírle a él nuevamente.

Orquídeas púrpura, para eso estaba trabajando. Era una flor exótica, costosa, y él sabía que era una de las favoritas de Loki, que la quería pero no tenía dinero para comprar algo así, y Thor quería hacerle ese regalo. Las flores y sus semillas. Así que trabajó, trabajó mucho y pudo reunir el dinero. A ciencia cierta, su padre colaboró con veinte dólares que le faltaban y también lo iba a llevar a buscar las flores, pero la mayor parte, los otros doscientos treinta dólares, los reunió él por sus propios méritos.

Pero faltaba algo más, algo muy importante, y cuando ambos se subieron al auto rumbo a buscar las flores, que estaban en una tienda a dos horas de su ciudad, decidió que tenía que intentarlo.

—Papá...

—Dime, hijo.

—Gracias por ayudarme a conseguir el regalo de Loki, y por llevarme a buscarlo, pero...

—¿Pero? —insistió su padre, comenzando a conducir.

—¿No crees que es un regalo incompleto?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, voy a regalarle a Loki flores y semillas, y no va a tener dónde anotarlo —dijo, mirándolo de reojo.

—Ah, el diario —exclamó, con la vista fija en la carretera.

—Es sólo que...

—Está bien, Thor —dijo su padre, interrumpiéndolo—. Iba a dárselo la semana que viene, pero tal vez sea mejor que se lo des tú junto al regalo, no podrá negarse a perdonarte —añadió, sonriendo.

—¿Cómo...?

—Thor, tu hermano y tú han estado uno encima del otro desde siempre, como si hubiesen nacido juntos, ¿crees que tu madre y yo no notaríamos un cambio en eso? —inquirió retóricamente, mirándolo por un segundo— No sé qué pasó, pero espero todo vuelva a la normalidad porque los dos se ven miserables, y aunque pienses que tu hermano ya no te quiere, se nota que él también te extraña mucho.

Thor no dijo nada, pero se sentía esperanzado con lo que le acababa de decir su padre.

*

Loki cumplía años casi mes y medio después de Thor, y el día por fin había llegado. Temprano habían hecho una pequeña reunión con sus amigos y hermanos, además de los amigos de Balder, a quienes decidió invitar. La había pasado bien, le habían dado muy bonitos regalos y el pastel estaba divino, después de todo los dulces eran una de sus grandes debilidades.

Thor lo había mirado mucho todo el día, le sonreía y Loki le sonreía devuelta, pero además de la breve felicitación en la mañana, no habían hablado casi en absoluto.

El día estaba llegando a su fin, y luego de que la fiesta acabara, cuando Loki subió a su habitación, Thor subió detrás de él, muy cerca, cerrando él la puerta cuando ambos estuvieron dentro.

Se miraron, y Thor le sonrió de nuevo.

*

—Te tengo un regalo —le dijo Thor, acercándose a él lentamente.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —respondió cuando estuvo frente a él—, pero antes de dártelo quisiera pedirte perdón.

Loki lo miró expectante, así que Thor continuó.

—En mi cumpleaños, cuando Sif dijo esas cosas feas... yo no debí decir lo que dije —dijo, mirando a Loki fijamente, serio—. Debí defenderte, debí... debí actuar diferente, y por eso te pido perdón —guardó silencio unos segundos—. ¿Me perdonas?

—Sí, te perdono —dijo, intentando contener una sonrisa, jamás pensó que Thor fuese a disculparse.

La sonrisa que Thor le dedicó era tan grande y brillante que Loki podía jurar iluminaba la habitación entera. Hacía mucho que no lo veía sonreír así, y algo en su pecho comenzó a revolotear con locura.

—Ahora sí, tu regalo —dijo Thor caminando hacia el armario, buscando algo que tenía al fondo, donde a Loki jamás se le hubiese ocurrido buscar—. Espero te guste, de verdad espero te guste porque lo conseguí solamente para ti —exclamó dándose la vuelta, se escuchaba nervioso, y Loki se sentía curioso.

Eso, hasta que vio lo que Thor traía en sus manos: era una flor, pero no cualquier flor, era una orquídea púrpura, la planta en su maceta. No era una flor para marchitarse, era la planta para que Loki la cuidara y le durara mucho tiempo.

—Thor... —susurró sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando la flor— Cómo... ¿Cómo hiciste? ¡Es una flor muy cara! No debiste —exclamó, sin poder dejar el asombro de lado.

—Trabajé mucho, lo hice por ti, quería darte este regalo —le dijo Thor—. Ten, agárrala, también te traje semillas —y le puso la flor y las semillas en las manos—. Pero eso no es todo.

—¿No lo es? —inquirió confuso.

—No, porque necesitas dónde anotarla, ¿verdad? —Y Loki se le quedó mirando, no parecía entender aún hasta que Thor sacó el diario y la cara de Loki se convirtió en un poema.

*

—¡Thor! —exclamó, con los ojos brillantes del asombro, comenzó a reír y dejó lo que traía en la mano en el escritorio para tomar su amado diario— ¡No lo puedo creer! —dijo, mirando el diario y luego a Thor para después envolverlo en un abrazo asfixiante, justo lo que Thor quería— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —le dijo al oído mientras Thor lo apretaba fuerte también.

—Todo por ti, Loki —susurró en su oído cuando el abrazo acabó, y Thor pudo ver la intención de Loki en su rostro, en su mirada, en lo feliz que se veía.

Iba a besarlo, Thor podía anticiparlo hasta que no lo pudo anticipar más, porque algo en el ambiente cambió. La sonrisa de Loki se volvió más neutra y su lenguaje corporal más controlado.

—Gracias, Thor —dijo, y Thor pudo ver que el momento había acabado, y no podía entender qué había salido mal.

No podía contenerse más, tenía que saber.

—¿Por qué no me besas más? —preguntó angustiado, viendo cómo Loki abría mucho los ojos; claramente no se esperaba esa pregunta.

Pero Thor necesitaba saber.

*

De todas las cosas que Thor pudo haberle preguntado, Loki jamás se esperó algo así.

—¿Por qué no te beso? —inquirió, asegurándose de que había oído bien.

—¡Sí! —exclamó desesperado, y Loki se mordió el labio antes de responder.

—Thor, es que yo a ti no voy a besarte más nunca —dijo lentamente, mirándolo casi con culpa, sorprendido que tuviese que aclarar algo así.

Loki se había contenido en ese instante, claro que sí, no había nada que quisiera más en ese momento que besar a su hermano por esos hermosos detalles, pero no podía dejar de sentir, de pensar…

—Pero tú me perdonaste —susurró casi sin voz.

Thor se veía como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría.

—Yo te perdoné —concordó Loki—, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que mis besos te parecen repulsivos —continuó, sintiéndose a punto de llorar, con un nudo en la garganta—. Lo que no entiendo es que... es que pudiste decírmelo a mí solamente y yo me hubiese detenido antes. No voy a hacer cosas que sé que te molestan, mucho menos que te dan asco. —dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

—¡Pero no era cierto! —exclamó Thor, dejándose caer al suelo, llorando ahora sí desconsolado— ¡Yo no sé por qué dije eso pero es mentira! —continuó, mirando hacia arriba, mirando a Loki con la cara empapada, haciendo a Loki llorar también— No puedo vivir así, Loki, necesito que me quieras otra vez, si tú no me quieres de nuevo yo ya no quiero estar aquí ni en ninguna otra parte —sollozó desesperado.

Loki se arrodilló frente a él, tomando sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Pero tú, y Sif...

—¡A mí no me importa Sif! —exclamó defendiéndose— A mí sólo me importas tú, y si ya no me quieres...

—Yo te quiero, Thor, yo te quiero mucho —exclamó, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas más—. Te quiero más que nadie en el mundo, ¿es que no lo sabes? —inquirió, y entonces tomó el rostro de Thor entre sus manos y le dio un beso, uno como ningún otro.

*

Si le preguntaras a Thor cuándo fue la primera vez que Loki le dio un beso, Thor te describiría ese momento. Porque después de tantas semanas, de dolores, silencios y confusiones, ese roce tímido de labios era algo que, estaba seguro, ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes. Sus labios dudosos y temblorosos, desconocidos y al mismo tiempo íntimos, luego de tanto tiempo sin reconocerse...

—No quiero besar a nadie más —murmuró contra los labios de Loki, haciéndolo reír suavemente.

—Yo tampoco quiero besar a nadie más —respondió él, y le mordió un cachete.

Sí, para Thor esa era la primera vez que Loki le daba un beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
